


Love Passes You By

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24806719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dave sees someone, that in his gut he feels is special, in an airport.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 9





	Love Passes You By

You're walking around, looking at the same book store and their sample CD selection. There's next to nothing to do in here. You're waiting on your bro to get back. He went to go do something, probably something fucked. You sigh.

You glance over at the large hall. People walking to and from, every which way.

You think it's about time you look for your bro, you're tired as all hell. You decide to start walking around just to look. Then, when you step out of the book store. You see a young man, couldn't be older than you are. He's got buck teeth and large black rimmed glasses. You want to go over to talk to him. You don't know why you have the urge, but you do.

You take a few steps towards him. You stop moving once you see his eyes are on you.

He smiles and starts walking towards you. He seems happy someone else his age is in the airport. He stops walking once the intercom comes on and announces a flight for Washington.

He turns around and looks up at the screens.

You want to call out to him. You say nothing.

The boy starts walking away from you.

You can still rush over and ask him for his name.

You don't move.

You stand still.

You watch him leave and get in line to enter the gate.

You turn around.

You start looking for your bro again.


End file.
